


Bellies & Logic

by girlfromShiKhar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Star Trek Reboot - Freeform, after STiD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromShiKhar/pseuds/girlfromShiKhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybok and his Human wife, Louise have a late night discussion about logic (or her lack of it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellies & Logic

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble springs from an entire story I have written (and am still writing) involving these two. Sybok is not a crazy Vulcan off on some God quest. Still a bit rebellious and believes in embracing emotion and logic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Star Trek or profit from Star Trek. If you enjoy leave me a comment or kudos.

  
Sybok carefully eased himself into their bed. He didn’t want to disturb his sleeping wife. She had retired earlier in the evening leaving him to tend to their three children. To feed them, answer countless questions and get them into bed in an efficient and orderly manner had been difficult. It was akin to herding confused Quattils.

He moved closer to her warmth, spooning her with his body. His hand gently rested on her swollen belly and he started to project calm and loving thoughts to his daughter. T’Pren had proven to be quite receptive to his communications and was intensely curious about what lie outside the safe walls she was currently residing in.

"Hello my love….." Louise murmured sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"Forgive me if I woke you," Sybok replied and tenderly kissed her shoulder.

“I’m always surprised you still want to share your bed with this large, rotund Human. I assure you, your wife is still in here somewhere. As for waking me, who can sleep in this damn heat? Of all the worlds your lot could have picked…..couldn’t you’ve gone with something a bit cooler?”

Sybok had opened the bay windows onto the balcony earlier that evening to promote a cooler environment in their bed chamber. Apparently it wasn’t sufficient enough.

"You’re pregnant, not large and rotund and I find you particularly lovely. In regards to the weather, I’ll lodge your complaint over the choice of planet first thing in the morning with the VHC." Sybok smiled to himself as he ran his hand appreciatively over the curve of her belly. He felt a tickle of her playfulness through their bond.

"If last night was anything to go by, I believe you about the lovely part," Louise glanced over her shoulder at him and snuggled further into his embrace. One of her fingers started to stroke the back of his hand, slowly and suggestively.

"If I remember correctly it was you who initiated intimacy. I was unprepared for such an occurrence.”

"You could’ve denied me," Louise replied in a sultry tone and raised his hand to her lips. Sybok shivered at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth on his fingertips. His wife had become pleasantly skilled over the years in her seduction of him.

"I’ve learnt that pregnant females are formidable. For matters of personal safety it was logical to relent."

"Vulcan logic…..maybe I finally have an understanding of it after all these years.”

"You’re still flawed in its use, but you’re only Human," Sybok teased.

"Hey!" Louise nudged him gently with her elbow and feigned hurt, but he could sense she was amused by his reply. "I married you, surely that was logic in its purest form?" She quickly added and slipped her hand in his. Their fingers entwined in sensual movement and he heard her sigh happily as he let his love flow into her.

"Ashal-veh, that was the most illogical decision you have ever made, but I’ll always be eternally grateful for it and for you.”

**+++++**

**Quattil**  – Herbivore native to Old Vulcan

 **VHC**  - Vulcan High Council

 **Ashal-veh**  – Darling / Darling One


End file.
